


Black Kitty

by spaceorphan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Bitty own Hummel and Bittle's Little Bakery and Cafe in New York City.  Their rather routine lives change when introduced to rising Broadway star Blaine Anderson and his NHL playing boyfriend Jack Zimmermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



**Hummel and Bittle’s Little Bakery and Cafe**

_….Ten minutes before opening._

_[Bitty] It's like I've been awakened_  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out 

_[Kurt] I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can’t wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_[Bitty] Everywhere I'm looking now_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo 

_[Kurt] I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_

_[Bitty] I can feel your halo halo halo_

_[Kurt] And don't it feel good!_

It’s your average Thursday morning at the bakery. The sun streams through the window, the golden light making the tiny space seem bigger than normal. There are pies baking in the back, prepping for the afternoon rush, a fresh cake to be frosted for a wedding order, and coffee slowly brewing for their morning regulars. A year after its opening, Hummel and Bittle’s Little Bakery and Cafe has found its place among the giant city. 

Kurt takes out his earbuds, breaths deeply, and flips the open sign.

The morning rush is good, lasting a little longer than usual. The cake for the wedding will be slightly rushed, but Kurt’s had worse to deal with, and sets in on frosting while Bitty works the register. There’s enough of a lull between customers that Bitty starts up their week long conversation about the fall menu.

“While I don’t disagree that we had a little bit too much pumpkin flavored items last year--”

“The entire menu was pumpkin flavored!” 

Bitty ignores the protest. “I don’t think that we should take my MeeMaw’s award winning pumpkin pie recipe off the menu.” 

Kurt grumbles but focuses on the delicate white frosting. “I’m just saying that maybe pumpkin is a little cliche, especially at fall. And that we should open up the idea of apples and cinnamon.” 

“Isn’t that a little cliche, too, Kurt?” 

Before Kurt can protest, the bell above the door rings, and in bounces Rachel Berry. Kurt lets out a groan as Bitty forces on a smile. 

“I’ll have my usual,” she orders Bitty before calling back to Kurt. “Kurt! Kurt get out here I have to talk to you.” 

Kurt reluctantly comes to the front counter, trading places with Bitty, who throws him a look before he goes to prep her tea. “What do you want Rachel? I have orders that have to go out.”

“We finally cast the male lead in my show,” she says excitedly, waving her fists in the air. “And he’s so dreamy, and can sing well, and he’s the perfect match for me, the chemistry is there, which means this show has to get good reviews, and be much better than that off-off-off Broadway thing a few months ago, you know the one where everyone gave me good reviews except that troll of a reporter who said I had a voice like a screeching cat…”

Bitty lets out a cough that suspiciously sound liked choked laughter. 

“Anyway…” Kurt continues for her. “I’m glad you have a new man in your life?” 

“Oh, no,” she scoffs. “It’s purely professional. And Jesse and I may or may not be working things out. That is still undetermined but after yesterday’s extensive love making session, I have a good feeling about it.” 

Kurt winced. “That’s an image…”

“Besides, he’s gay.” Kurt’s ears perk up a little. “And he’s sweet, and charming, and Kurt I think you’ll really love him. He and his boyfriend are meeting me here for mid-afternoon scones.”

Kurt deflates. “Why would you dangle that in front of me if he’s already taken.” 

Rachel gives him a confused look. “This show is going to be huge, Kurt. I’m going to be a star.” Her eyes go wide and dreamy. 

“Here ya go, Miss Rachel,” Bitty hands her a cup and saucer. “Black tea, room temperature, just way you like it.”

Rachel takes a sip and grimaces. “Yuck, it’s too bitter. Did you add lemon?”

“Yesterday you said you couldn’t have lemon because it made it taste too tart.”

“Well, I can’t have this, maybe try a lime,” she insists. 

Bitty stands there aghast as Rachel pushed the cup back into his hands, and shoos him to make her another cup. 

The bell rings again, and in comes a handsome stranger. Possibly the most handsome stranger Kurt has ever seen. He looks confused for a moment, until he locks eyes with Rachel, smiling as she waves him over. Rachel throws her arms around Handsome Stranger, then pulls him to the counter. 

“Kurt, look, my new co-star!” Rachel says. “Can’t you, like, feel the chemistry radiating off us.”’

Handsome Stranger blushes a little, pulling away from Rachel’s death grip. 

“Blaine, this is my old friend from high school, Kurt Hummel,” she says, pushing him forward towards Kurt. 

“Hi, Blaine Anderson,” Handsome Stranger holds his hand out for Kurt to shake. 

Handsome Stranger, er, Blaine’s eyes are an inviting honey-gold, which twists Kurt’s stomach into a knot. “Kurt,” Kurt manages. 

Blaine stares as their handshake lingers a little too long. “I’m sorry, but have we met before?” 

Kurt shakes his head as he slowly pulls his hand away. “I think I’d remember such a pretty face,” he says before he can stop himself. He can’t believe his voice went so high on such a ridiculous comment. 

Blaine, however, doesn’t seem to mind the compliment, but before he can respond, Bitty returns with Rachel’s tea.

“Oh, and Blaine, this is Kurt’s partner--”

“--business partner--”

“--right, business partner that’s what I said,” Rachel waves her hand dismissively as she takes her tea. “Eric Brittle.” 

“It’s Bittle.”

“I’m bad with names.”

“It’s on the sign…”

“Oh, this tastes disgusting,” Rachel says of the tea. 

Bitty folds his arms over his chest, still trying hard to keep that friendly smile going. “That’s probably the lime.” 

“Just get me a water.”

“Would you like a lemon or a lime in that, too?”

As the two of them argue over the tea, Blaine turns his attention to Kurt. 

“So, you own this place?” Blaine looks around fondly. “It’s really nice.”

“Thanks,” Kurt says, looking around himself, proud of the little shop. “It’s been open a year, and we’re hoping for a lot more.”

Blaine nods, and notices the bakery case. “Oh! Are those cronuts? I love those!”

“What, those? Not, they’re better, Bitty has this recipe that combines---”

Kurt’s cut off when Rachel has her water and is pulling at Blaine’s arm. “C’mon, order your coffee, we have a show to discuss.” 

Blaine orders a regular coffee, and Rachel’s chattering about her show the whole time makes it hard for anyone else to talk. Still, as they leave, Blaine catches Kurt’s eye, gives him a wink and a gracious tip. 

Bitty’s fake smile finally falters once they’re gone. “I question your choice in friends, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt shoots him an annoyed look. “Says the guy with a friend named Shitty, who shows up at the apartment naked in the middle of the night.”

“That was only once, and he was a gentleman about it.”

The bell over the door rings a third time, and in comes another Handsome Stranger, this one about foot taller than the last. Tall Handsome Stranger doesn’t come to the counter, instead heads right to the table where Rachel and Blaine have sat down. Tall Handsome Stranger lightly brushes Blaine’s arm. Blaine looks up him, that gorgeous grin on his face, and pulls out a chair. 

Kurt’s stomach drops as he makes the connection. 

Bitty lets out a gasp. “Oh my god.” Kurt turns to see that Bitty has a death grip on the cash register. His face has gone completely white. Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bitty look this nervous before. “That’s Jack Zimmermann!”


	2. Blaine's POV (pt. 1)

**Excerpt from Broadway Today Magazine’s Interview with Blaine Anderson**  
By Christine Jay

**Your big break has been with this year’s breakout musical _Strings for Money_. What can you tell us about your role?**

Well, the story is about these two kids, twins, who head to New York to make it big. The twins are played by Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James, who, if you ask me, are absolutely fantastic. You couldn’t ask for better leads. And I play Rachel Berry’s boyfriend, Derek, who isn’t exactly what he seems. 

**He’s definitely not. For one thing, he’s gay.**

Yes, he is very gay. And, he’s not a bad guy. He’s—a little slower, but means well even if he makes a complete mess of things. I feel for him. On the one hand, he’s in this relationship with this girl he cares about, a lot, but knows he can’t really be with her the way that she wants On the other hand he meets this guy he falls in love with, though that guy is giving him a job opportunity, and he doesn’t the guy to feel like he’s using him, and it’s all confusing. He feels like any choice he makes is a wrong choice, and I think that’s something we can all relate to.

**Let’s talk about your one song in the show.**

_[laughs]_ Ah yes.

**The song title is "101% Gay".**

Yes, he sings this after his first homosexual encounter.

**And it’s a song done entirely in the nude, I hear.**

Almost! I have a little thong, thing, covering, uh, the bits. You know, somehow the conversation always turns to my bare bottom on stage.

**Were you at all nervous about the role?**

You mean to ‘bear all’ on stage? _[laughs at own pun]_ You know, yes, there’s always this bit of nervousness before a show, and to do something that really shows a side you don’t often see, but after a few times, you get used to it, and the song is so silly and in the moment, I don’t feel like it’s me on display. It’s the character. So that makes it a lot easier.

**If you don’t mind the question, your long time boyfriend [NHL Star Jack Zimmermann], how does he feel about the show?**

Oh, well, he’s seen it twice, and has enjoyed it. We try to not carry work home with us, though. It’s healthy, we think, to keep our professional lives away from our private lives. 

**That makes sense. Any new projects on the horizon?**

I don’t know. I’m enjoying the show, and I’ll stick with that as long as they want me. 

/

**Blaineloveshockeybutts:**

OMG!! DEAD ABSOLUTELY DYING QAW;LDKC;OAFEAN HE LIEKS BEING NAKED ON STAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**musicalgeek96:**

someone save blainey i think she’s passed out over there

**goldstarbery:**

Eh, this is nothing new. He’s said similar before. I wish he’d talk more about his character and less about his ass. 

**dicksforderk:**

Idk, I could talk about his ass for days. 

**Blaineloveshockeybutts:**

I think we’ve talked quite a bit about the show. Not reason not to enjoy the ass a little bit. AND HE FUCKIN LIKES IT TOO!!!

**SnarkyDivaQueen:**

Look what I got! Last week’s bootleg, and this one has a prime shot of the ass!

**dicksforderk:**

HOLD on THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! EVeryone get to SNARKYDIVAQUEEN right now!! I’ll bet we’ll have new gifs in an hour or so. **Squeeeeeeeeee**

**SnarkyDivaQueen:**

Hey, don’t thank me, thank all my anonymous minions. They truly are the unspoken heroes of this fandom.

Blaineloveshockeybutts:

All bow down to Diva’s minions!!!

**Anonymous Message:** _You guys are disgusting. How can you call yourselves Broadway fans and still watch bootlegs. Those people put a lot of effort to put those shows together, and they deserved to get PAID! Not have a bunch of teenyboppers rip them off so they can get a grainy glimpse of some actor’s ass. You should all be ashamed of yourselves._

**Blaineloveshockeybutts:** Alright, nonny–*rolls up sleeves* I’m not any fuckin teenager. I’m a grown woman, with a grown up job, with a husband, and two children, who lives in fuckin Idaho. Do you know what is in Idaho? Fuckin nothing. Not even as many potatoes as you’d think. I’ve love to pay for the show. I’d love to give back to a community that has given me, and my family, and my circle of friends so much joy. But do you know how expensive it is to get tickets to these things? To drive my family, who can’t afford time off, across country? Do you know how hard it would be to see a show with my 2yo child? 

On top of that, I work at a school, nonny. These kids, most of them never have been out of their county. And if there’s a way to get them exposed to things like musical theater, I’m gonna damn well give them the chance anyway I can. So hopefully, one of them gets out of this abysmal nowhere and goes to New York and will fuckin gladly pay for a ticket. 

So, get off your high fuckin horse nonny, and the hell outta my inbox.

**SnarkyDivaQueen:**

**slow clap** I’d like to point out that also, no one is losing any money. Broadway has one of the highest mark ups in entertainment. And they think they’re so damn elite about it, too. 

**musicalgeek96:**

I’d be happy to pay if they released an official version. Should we start another petition?

**dicksforderk:**

I think it’s time to move onto more important things. Like the fact that Jack Zimmermann gets to see that ass every night. 

**Blaineloveshockeybutts:**

You think Anderson has a great ass–check out Zimmermann! Oh dear god, it’s like a finely sculpted piece of art. I just want to bite it, preferably while squeezing Anderson’s ass. One can only dream. 

///

Blaine’s a creature of habit. 

Every morning he wakes up at the same time. If Jack’s not gone for an away game, he’s up an hour or two before Blaine, hitting the gym. Blaine’s used to waking up alone. Sometimes he joins Jack at the gym, boxing silently as Jack does his own routine. Other times he sets out for a walk in the city, always covering the same block that ends at his usual coffee stand. 

That morning, Blaine decides a walk is best. His normal route is altered, however, due to a film crew shooting. Blaine can’t help himself, and watches from a distance as this is obviously the pivotal scene in the rom-com where the two lovers finally get together. The male actor twirls his female co-star around before dipping her in a huge kiss. It doesn’t matter that in-between takes the actors don’t look all that interested in each other, or that there’s a film crew around, or that there are an additional twenty bystanders watching. When the camera is rolling, there’s something magical about the scene. Blaine can’t help but sigh. He remembers fondly when love made him feel like this scene in a movie. He misses it, if he’s being honest with himself, but passion, he knows, fades. Having the security and stableness of his relationship means more than passion. 

He continues on and heads in the opposite direction of his normal route. Before he realizes it, he’s standing in front of Hummel and Bittle’s Little Bakery and Cafe. He laughs a little to himself, thinking of that meeting with Rachel, back when she was overly excited about the show, and enters. 

“Just a moment,” a voice calls out.

Blaine walks to the bakery case, and sees a person hunched over behind it. He leans down and through the glass sees a distorted Kurt Hummel stocking what looks like tiny cupcakes, each frosted with pink icing and topped with sprinkles and a cherry. Kurt doesn’t notice him at first and continues to talk.

“I have to get the rest of these baby cupcakes out,” he chatters as he finishes emptying the tray into the case. “Bitty’s been all a flutter about Valentine’s day. It’s February first, Bitty, do you really want to suffer through this sickening holiday all month? At least I talked him out of most of the tacky decorations he found, I mean who needs streamers of paper hearts hanging from the ceiling. 

“I don’t know, I think Valentine’s day is kind of sweet. I mean, what better time to tell the people you care about how much you love them then in the misery of the middle of winter.” Amused, Blaine searches for Kurt’s eyeline, and grins when he catches it.

“Oh,” Kurt nearly drops his pan. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Kurt’s face reddens a little. 

He’s still quite handsome, Blaine can’t help but think. Cute Elfin face, gorgeous eyes, hair that seems to defy gravity… He takes a step back, he shouldn’t be so self-indulgent. 

Kurt regains his composure, sets the tray on the counter and comes up to the register. “Mr Anderson, what can I do for you today?”

“Regular coffee would be great. And please, just call me Blaine. Mr. Anderson sounds too much like my dad.” 

Kurt gives a tiny smirk that Blaine finds endearing. “Just a coffee then? No breakfast? We have excellent scones. Bitty’s really a genius when it comes to baked goods.”

“Normally, I’d love to,” Blaine says, “but unfortunately sugar is not in my contract. I have to keep fit for the show, and I’ve known to be a little too addicted to sugar in the past, so, just coffee for me today.”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt nods. 

He notices Kurt take a quick look over to the stand next to the counter. In it he can see dozen or so copies of Broadway Today Magazine, his own picture on the front. The interview had been a good one, Blaine knew, but the draw was the fact that he was half naked on the cover. Blaine gives a chuckle.

Kurt blushes again. “What about our famous hazelnut coffee, it’s tastes great and is sugar free.”

“I’d love a cup,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt goes to the opposite counter to prep the coffee, and for a moment Blaine’s mesmerized Kurt’s back muscles as he pours the coffee. God, what’s wrong with him today? He needs to snap out of it, he tells himself. 

“You know Rachel talks about you, about this place all the time.” Blaine says. It’s mostly true, he’s heard stories about her old friend Kurt a number of times. But Rachel has a tendency to talk about all her old friends the same way. He’s not always sure what’s true and what’s an elaboration. Mostly, he says it to keep the conversation going.

“Oh, well that can’t be good,” Kurt says. 

“She said you used to be a performer.” 

Kurt waves the comment off, not even bothering to turn around, as if it were the silliest thing he had ever heard. “Having a few parts in a few high school productions hardly counts as a performer.” He returns to the front counter, and slides the coffee towards Blaine. “We all have our pipe dreams.” 

“Well, then how did you go from amateur performer to bakery owner?” Blaine asks as he pays. 

“That’s a long story,” Kurt says with a sigh. He fondly looks around the cafe. 

“I’d love to hear it,” Blaine insists. 

Kurt stares at the register for a long moment before answering. “It’s hardly that interesting, really. My mom died when I was young. My dad died when I started college. The life insurance has kept me afloat. And then Bitty, he used to have this vlog–video blog about baking. I watched it religiously in college, and he had this dream of starting his own bakery, and I had all this money I didn’t know what to do with. So, a few years went by, and we managed to get things worked out. And, at first it was madness, but Bitty and I work together like an old married couple now. It works for us.”

“Well, it’s a fabulous place.”

“I try.”

Blaine thinks he should say something kind about the fact that Kurt had lost both parents, his heart aches that Kurt had to go through that, but Kurt’s lost in thought, and Blaine isn’t sure how to mention it appropriately. He turns his attention then to the bakery, taking in the warm atmosphere. It really is a gorgeous place, dark wood walls, marble counters, comforting smell of delicious cooking; a tiny, tucked away little gem of the city. Blaine made the decision right then that he should change his morning routine.

“What about you Blaine?” Kurt asks, breaking the silence. “How did you get to be an overnight success?”

“Hardly overnight,” Blaine scoffs. “Believe me, I’ve had my fair share of awful jobs. I’ve been in the city almost, wow, almost a decade now.” 

“Bad jobs, huh?” Kurt leans over the counter a little, the mischievous smirk back on his lips. “I would’a thought someone like you could charm your way into a role.”

Blaine laughs. “Oh, charm only takes you so far. Besides it can always backfire.”

“Oh really?” 

“I did a concert one night, charmed the pants of this rich old woman who had influence on Broadway. Landed me the worst job I ever had.”

“The worst job, huh?”

“Oh yeah, I was a singing bellhop for a good three or four years.”

Kurt begins to giggle.

“Oh laugh, sure, but I’ll have you know that it was a very lucrative job for a very classy hotel,” Blaine says. “And really, there’s nothing like that look people give you when you come to them in a full top hat and tails, and sing them show tunes as you carry their luggage.”

“You should have put hat in your interview. I think the world needs to know you were once a singing bellhop. It’ll humble you a little.”

“My boyfriend, Jack, before he was traded, used to stay in that hotel back when his away games came to New York. God, he was so embarrassed by me. I mean, it didn’t stop us from sneaking around later that night, but still…”

Kurt’s face falls. Blaine doesn’t know what happened, but the lightheartedness of the moment is gone, and he doesn’t know how to get it back. 

Before he’s able to respond, however, a group of young girls enter the bakery. The sudden screech of his name makes him jump. He’s still not used people recognizing him let alone a huge group crowding him, all asking for his autograph, and wanting him to answer all their questions. He’s got enough time that morning that he could quickly sign something for everyone, but he knew he should leave before things got out of control. While signing, he looks over the girls at Kurt, but Kurt is already halfway to the back, miming that he has to go. Kurt waves goodbye before slipping out. Blaine internally sighs as he puts on his show face for the girls. 

//

Rachel arrives at the theater the same time as Blaine. Even behind the dark sunglasses, and the large-brimmed hat, she looks miserable. She has a cup of coffee in one hand and her bags in the other, and when she sees Blaine, she motions for him to hold doors for her. She mutters under her breath as they walk, and Blaine’s hesitant to ask her what’s going on. He’s seen a Rachel Berry tirade too often to go poking for it. 

Everything’s fine until they reach their dressing rooms when Jesse St. James walks by. He gives Blaine a friendly wave, and Rachel barely a nod before walking off. Rachel about loses it, and pulls Blaine into her dressing room.

“Why are men so stupid?” she asks, whipping off her sunglasses and throwing them on the vanity. 

“I’m sorry?” Blaine says sheepishly. 

“I don’t get it,” she throws her hands up in the air. “Am I just that awful a person that no man wants to be around me?”

“Um…”

“Or can men not handle me? Or do they take joy out of using me for whatever sick games they have going on and then leave me and don’t understand that I am a fragile being, too? That I know I can be too much, that I want too much at times, but is it too much to ask that I can have everything? I can be a success, the shining star that I know I am but that doesn’t mean that other stars can’t shine as bright. It doesn’t, right?”

“Okay, Rach, you lost me.” 

She angrily places her hands on her hips. “Two nights ago, I slept with Jesse.”

“Oh no.” 

“And yesterday, he tells me maybe it’s not a good thing for us to be together because we’re supposed to be playing brother and sister in this show and that if we kept on seeing each other the chemistry might come out while on stage, and people will be confused.”

“Oh, I don’t think—”

“I think Jesse’s jealous. He’s jealous that I’m getting all the attention in the show, and he has gotten only a little attention, but we’re a team, so what does it matter? So, why Blaine, why? Why is he buttering me up one minute and throwing eggs at me the other minute? I don’t get it, Blaine.”

Blaine looks to the floor to avoid her death stare. “I’m not so sure I’m the best one to be asking about relationship advice.”

She scoffs at him. “How can you even say that? You have, like, the perfect relationship. I look at you and Jack and I feel…inspired. You guys have been together forever; and you helped him come out, and he’s supported your career, you’ve survived long distance. It’s like a fairy tale, and the only part that’s missing is your big fabulous wedding. Which, I’m sure you’ve got something magnificent planned because you’re like that.”

Blaine sits on the ottoman and stares at the floor. If only it was that easy. He and Jack’s perfect relationship had plenty of cracks, but if there was one thing they were good at, it was hiding that they were there. Blaine bites his lip and says nothing, letting Rachel indulge in her fantasy.

“And someday, I’ll end up as the surrogate for your cute kid,” Rachel continues, “Which, you don’t even have to ask, I’ve already got it planned out. I’ll wait until my run is over, and then I can get pregnant. And when the Tony awards are announced, everyone will have to vote for me, because who can say no to a pregnant woman selflessly carrying a child for two people who can’t. Or, I could get pregnant now, and that’d totally make Jesse jealous.”

“Okay,” Blaine says. There’s a point when even he has too much of Rachel’s schemes. “Jack and I aren’t going to have a baby any time soon. That’s — just not in the cards.”

“Oh, why not?”

“And secondly, you’re not going to be single forever. You’re going to forget about Jesse, and some great guy will come along.” He pats her calf. “Just you wait.” 

She pouts, and pulls her hat over her eyes. 

“So, I ran into your friend Kurt Hummel this morning,” Blaine says. 

“Ooohh, at the cafe, you went back?” Rachel sits straight up and bounces excitedly. Blaine thinks he’ll never get used to how fast her mood can swing. “Did you try the croissants? They’re so buttery and delicious. I told Kurt he’s not allowed to let me have them or I’d eat them all.”

“No, just coffee. Kurt seems…nice.”

Kurt seems fantastic is what he wants to say, but then a twinge of guilt gnaws at him. Maybe it’s that he and Jack have missed each other the past few days. And Kurt’s new, and adorable and…

“Oh, he’s so grumpy most the time,” Rachel says. “I mean, he’s always been a little bit of a stick in the mud, but he’s my oldest friend, and I adore him. And at least he has Bitty to lighten things up.”

Blaine’s a little hesitant about asking, but does so anyway. “What’s the story between the two of them?”

“He and Bitty have been together for years.”

“As business partners or partner partners or…”

Rachel tilts her head at him. “They have been living together almost as long as you and Jack, and they’re just as perfect for each other.”

Blaine tries to ignore the bout of disappointment he feels.

“They were my best gays until you came along.” She leans back in her chair with a sigh. “You know, sometimes I wish I had been born a gay man. I wouldn’t have nearly all the troubles I have now.”

“Oh, honey, no.”

//

There’s something about being on stage that makes Blaine feel alive. 

It’s funny when he thinks about it. The character isn’t anything like him; he’s more flamboyant, more unbridled, more able to take the world by storm and not care. The role might be small, but it’s unrelenting in its rawness, and he feels free with it. His naked ass may be on display for a thousand theater goers every night, but it’s the lack of hair gel that makes him feel the most vulnerable and unlike himself. But still, the fact that he’s someone else entirely is what draws him to the character. That someone else of all his own inhibitions and insecurities. He loves it. 

And that night he feels energized. He hams it up more during his song, and the audience loves it. He’s more charming when he needs to be, more heartbreaking when he needs to be, and by the end of the show, for the first time, he doesn’t beat himself up for all the missed steps and flubs and awkward on stage moments. 

His first thought once the show is done is that he wants to tell Jack, and there’s the crushing realization that he might not even see Jack that night.

//

Rachel wants him to go out with her and Jesse and a few others in the cast. He isn’t sure if he wants to go. The casts’ drama doesn’t bother him too much, and it’s always nice to be around others on such a fantastic night. But if he heads home, there’s still a chance he’ll catch Jack before he heads to bed. His heart aches a little. When was the last time they really spent time together?

He does the stage door, all the fans with their Playbills waving in front of his face. He’s happy and chatty and making jokes with them. His buzz is still high. 

A black car rolls up behind the crowd, and the window rolls down. He can see the outline of Jack’s face, and his heart speeds up. Jack had a game that night, so Blaine knows he didn’t come to the show. Still, he’s here. He doesn’t remember the last time Jack had picked him up after a show. 

Jack gives him a faint smile. He’s weary of that crowd, Blaine knows, but there’s hardly any crossover in their fans. Another ten minutes and they’ll have their privacy. 

//

Jack’s quiet all the way home. He doesn’t mention the game, but he doesn’t have to. Blaine knows how it went, and quick a check on his phone confirms. It wasn’t just a loss, it was a bad loss–against a team that’s struggling. He knows a Jack-funk when he sees it. He knows that even if Jack isn’t saying it, it’s eating him up inside. Blaine waits until they arrive home to say anything. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asks. He hangs up his coat, as Jack throws his bag on the ground. 

Jack stands stiffly, leaning against the counter. Blaine can sense that he’s stuck in his head.

“Hey, c’mon,” Blaine says, running his hands down Jack’s arms, attempting to relieve some of the tension that’s built up in Jack. 

“I’ve been telling them for weeks that Williams needs to get out of the net,” Jack says eventually. “Pavlov has a good glove, he’s young, but he’ll learn. And I missed three easy shots. I know that if I had just pushed the puck in a little farther to the left…”

“Hey, Jack, hey…” Blaine says softly. He wraps his arms around Jack’s waist. “You don’t need to do this to yourself. You’re amazing Jack. But not perfect. And that’s okay.” 

Jack’s jaw is still clenched. He nods, but if he’s hearing any of Blaine’s words, Blaine isn’t sure. He does pull Blaine in close, taking a moment to play with Blaine’s loose curls. 

“How was the show?”

“Good.” 

“I read your magazine interview.”

Blaine buries his head in Jack’s chest, half amused, half embarrassed. He can’t imagine Jack getting anything out of a Broadway magazine. But he’s trying, and god, that means a lot to Blaine. 

“I don’t really understand the preoccupation everyone has with my ass,” Blaine says. 

“Oh, well…” Jack slides his hands down, gives Blaine’s ass a firm squeeze and grins; an honest to god, warm Jack grin. “Makes sense to me.”

In a second, Blaine pulls Jack down for a searing kiss. It’s deep and hungry and a little sloppy, all tongues and teeth, and Blaine just revels in it. It’s been over a week since they’ve touched each other, let alone been intimate, and Blaine needs this so much. 

Jack pulls them tight, and flips them so that Blaine is backed against the counter, then slips his hands into Blaine’s jeans to squeeze at his ass as they begin to grind their hips together. Jack’s still tense and aggressive from the game, making him a little rougher than usual. But Blaine is hard and ready and with only a few quick maneuvers has both their cocks in his fist. 

“Fu-uck,” is Jack’s only audible word as Blaine jacks them both off. 

It’s not long before Jack’s thrusts become erratic, meaning he’s close. Blaine let’s them go, letting Jack rut against him until he comes. Jack’s hand is on him a moment later, and it takes only a few steady strokes until Blaine follows him over. 

They trade a few slow kisses as they come down, then rest their foreheads together, panting. 

“I guess I needed that,” Jack says with a smile. He’s finally relaxing in Blaine’s arms. 

Blaine kisses him softly again. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too.” 

//

“Why are we going to this cafe again?” Jack asks.

It’s a cold, but clear Monday, a nice time for a stroll around the city. 

“Because it has a nice atmosphere,” Blaine says, looping an arm around his boyfriend’s. “And the therapist said we should make it a point to try to spend more time together. This is us…spending more time together.”

“Does it have more than just sweets? Can we have lunch? Playoffs are just around the corner, I can’t loose my game because your sugar addiction has returned and—” 

Blaine knows Jack’s only teasing, evident by the slight smirk on his lips, and stops them in the middle of the sidewalk to pull him down for a kiss on the cheek. “You’re thinking way too much about it,” he says. “It’s not about the food, it’s about the two of us having a conversation together.” 

“Oh?” 

“And they have a low-cal veggie wrap if you’re really worried about it.” 

They have light conversation up until they reach the corner. Waiting at the stop light is a woman walking her dog. Jack instinctively untangles from Blaine as they pass by her, making sure to keep his distance. Blaine let’s out a disappointed sigh but knows better than to say anything. Jack has to take his own pace when they’re in public, and he respects that, but sometimes he thinks Jack is too cautious. The woman passes by them without a second glance. They can still be a normal couple, Blaine thinks, and he tries not to be frustrated by the fact that Jack seems to feel differently.

The cafe is busier than Blaine has ever seen it. Jack’s apprehensive when they enter, but Blaine ushers him in. He’s not too worried about the crowd; most people don’t recognize Blaine when he’s dressed as himself, and it isn’t the right place for people who would know Jack. They can blend in easily enough. 

“There’s a lot of pink,” Jack notes. 

“Because of Valentine’s day,” Blaine says, and wiggles his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to be romantic.” 

Jack remains slightly confused at the notion as they get to the back of the line. Lying on one of the display shelves next to the counter is a pair of stuffed puppies kissing, a big red heart between them. Jack grabs the stuffed puppies unsure of it. 

“It’s puppy love,” Blaine explains with a laugh. 

“Okay then,” Jack says with a nod and puts it back. 

Blaine thinks it’s cute, though remains silent. He’s still has an overly romantic side even if Jack doesn’t. One serenade to Jack in front of his hockey teammates taught him quickly enough that Jack doesn’t do big romantic gestures. However, as least Blaine has the knowledge that when Jack shows his affection, he means it, and that is reassuring enough.

The line moves rather quickly. Blaine cranes his neck over the other customers for a glimpse of Kurt. He’s there, but scurrying around, prepping food and pouring coffee. Kurt’s partner, Bitty as Kurt refers to him, is working the cash register. He’s an animated little fellow, that makes Blaine seem burly and slow. And he’s chatting rather friendly with the lady in front of them as they approach. 

The minute he sees them, however, he cuts himself mid-sentence. His jaw drops, and his brown eyes go wide. Blaine’s ready to deal with the recognition, but it’s not Blaine he’s staring at. It’s Jack. And it’s highly amusing, as Jack looks around, thinking that it’s someone else who’s caught Bitty’s attention.

“Well, good gracious, I-I can’t believe it,” Bitty spits out. He hasn’t blinked in a good ten seconds. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing, Jack Zimmermann has come into my cafe again. Did you know you’re one of the best players the NHL has right now? Of course you know, oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re here, I can’t believe I’m talking to one of hockey’s greats. It’s such a pleasure, I can’t even…”

Jack manages a blush as Bitty continues to lay on the praise. 

“And look at me, here I am yapping away and madder than a wet hen and ya’ll probably want some food,” Bitty continues. “Can I suggest our hearty stew or our stuffed French Bread Chicken sandwich? Kurt wants to branch out into fancier sandwiches. I’m still not sure we should get too complicated, nice and simple I’ve always been taught. Don’t want to confuse people.” 

“Um, the veggie wrap would be fine,” Jack says, looking to Blaine, as if unsure what to do. “And just a protein drink if you’ve got it.” 

Bitty scrunches his nose. “Just the wrap? Would you like a nice warm slice of peach pie with that? I made it fresh, only use real peaches Mama always says, and I do. No fake ingredients here…” 

Blaine silently giggles as Bitty goes on about the menu. 

“You just can’t stay away can you,” Kurt says playfully,coming to the counter.

“I told you I have a taste for sweet sweet things,” Blaine says. 

Kurt grins broadly, and is about to retort when he notices Jack. His smile falters for only a second. “So, Bitty, you’ve finally managed the courage to talk to the great Jack Zimmermann.”

“Don’t you chirp me Kurt Hummel,” Bitty warns, his cheeks reddening.

“Oh, I would never…” Kurt says. “You know Bitty was on his college hockey team.” 

For the first time, Jack perks up. Bitty blushes an even deeper shade of red.

“Yes, but I wasn’t very good,” Bitty says. “I never made it off the third line. Shitty said I–Shitty’s my good friend. He was also on the team, too, and he’s my lawyer now, and Shitty always said that if I had learned to be checked I’d have been alright. Johnson, he was our metaphysical goalie, he, well, you had to know him, anyway he said I could have made the starting line, said I had the speed and grace for it. I don’t know if I believe him though. He said it was on account that I figure skate. Really, I used to be a figure skater. Look, I have a picture from when I won the Southern Junior Regionals back in 2010.” Bitty gets out his phone, and flips through it quickly to show them his winning pose. 

Usually, Blaine knows Jack to be overwhelmed by meetings like this. But Jack leans against the counter, endeared as Bitty talks about the finer points of figure skating and how it transferred to his hockey career. 

“Hmmm, looks like they might have found a kindred spirit in each other,” Kurt says. “You should hope Jack doesn’t try one of Bitty’s pies, because I’m warning you now, it’s all over after that.”

Blaine laughs with him as they watch Bitty’s animated recount of his Southern Junior Regionals. Jack’s relaxed in a way he isn’t very often in public, a slight smile on his lips as he listens carefully. Blaine takes it as a good sign.

“It’s good for Jack to have new friends,” Blaine says. “It’s good for the both of us.”

Kurt doesn’t have a reply right away, only looks him over, searching. “There’s something about you, Blaine Anderson. I just don’t know what yet.” 

Likewise, Blaine thinks. And, god, is he grateful Jack is tied up with whatever Bitty is telling him. Because there’s something about Kurt Hummel and those gorgeous ocean-blue eyes… 

The moment is interrupted by a very loud female voice. 

“Bless my stars, it must be my lucky day. If it isn’t Blaine Anderson and Jack Zimmermann.” Blaine and Jack turned around to see a woman standing behind them, mid-20s with short black hair and matching glasses. They exchanged confused looks. “Oh, look at me forgetting my manners, hello, I’m Joyce Manners, I’m a blogger for BroadwayToday.com. Mr. Anderson, I know our print mag just did an interview with you. Christine said you were a pleasure to work with.”

“Oh, right, hello” Blaine says, and gives her his most charming grin. He steps forward to shake her hand, knowing he’ll have to take the lead because Jack hates this kind of thing. If he plays it right, she’ll get her soundbite and move on. Jack’s already beginning to shift uneasily. “Yes, that was a lovely interview to do. Tell Ms. Jay it was pleasure.” 

“Oh sure. So do you guys come here often? Oh, are you out on a date, how lovely, you’re so in love, I can just tell,” she holds up a knowing finger. “I have to get a picture for the site, people will just eat it up.” Before either of them can say anything, the woman has her phone out, ready to go. “C’mon, think of what good publicity it’ll be – make you connect to all us regular folk.”

Blaine gives Jack an uncertain look. The woman is a bit pushy, but he’s not alarmed by it. Jack, however, doesn’t like the attention, and the more the woman talks, the more attention she’s bringing to them. 

“You know, I’d be happy to take a picture,” Blaine says, standing a little in front of Jack, hoping the woman gets the picture. 

Joyce Manners, however, doesn’t seem to get it. “Oh, it has to be the both of you. I mean, look how adorable you both are. You’re literally America’s New Gay Sweethearts. Oh! I think I just coined a headline, c’mon, c’mon.” 

Jack clenches his jaw for a moment, then manages a smile. Blaine shoots him a look, silently letting him know they can get out of there at any point if they want to, but Jack concedes. 

“If we take this photo will you leave us alone?” Jack asks. 

“Oh, of course,” Joyce Manners replies, not really thinking about the lines she’s crossing. 

Jack nods to Blaine. The two of them stand close, but not in any kind of overly affectionate way, while Joyce Manners fiddles with camera. After a few uncomfortable minutes, the woman finally gets her picture and her headline and scurries away without placing an order. 

Back behind the counter, Bitty has gone silent, and takes their order without so much of a peep. At some point, Kurt had slipped away unnoticed. 

Jack insists they reconnect back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was getting long so I decided to break it into two. The second half will be released early next week. The story’s going to switch POV starting with Blaine (then Bitty, Jack, and Kurt). I believe there will be about 8 chapters with an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely @alianne for being my beta. :)


End file.
